Trish's Release
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Book 3 of Hook's New Pet. Trish has become part of a sideshow. The evil sea witch still has her, but where are her friends and can she ever escape.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Peter Pan I only own my own ideas and characters. Please Read and Review!**

**Trish's Release**

It started off like any other day. Footsteps came rushing down the hallway followed by squeals of laughter. Trish pulled herself out of her loving husbands arms and opened the cabin door to find their daughter about to knock on it. Picking her up with ease she carrys her to the bed and lays her down next to James. Kissing the top of the girls head she smiles with love in her eyes. Darkness soon fills the cabin and an evil laugh breaks through the silence. Her beautiful daughter and husband disappear leaving Trish alone once more.

Trish turned in her tank with fresh tears in her eyes as she woke up. The dream had felt so real. Staring off into the distance she tried to remember what her friends looked like, but their faces were becoming harder to remember with time. Striking the tank with her hand she almost let out a scream of fury, but she refused to let that evil woman have the satisfaction. Looking about she caught the hint of daylight outside her tent and knew that evening was fast approaching. It always seemed to come fast, men women and children always came into her tent and gawked and stared at her. During those times the evil woman stole her voice so that no one would know who the mermaid really was.

She moves into a sitting position just as Royce enters the tent. Trish turns and watches her with disgust. "We're moving today my dear pet."

"Why bother telling me?"

"Oh, just to remind you who your master really is."

"Your not much of a master more like a monster to me."

"Shut your mouth dear, it isn't pleasant to be talking to your master in such a way."

"I forgot my apology your nothing more then an evil demented sea hag wearing a disguise."

Royce lifts her hand as if she is about to strike the woman across her face, then thinks better on it. "Running a finger over the top of the tank she looks down on Trish. "Your friends have forgotten you, just today my spys told me that they have given up on searching for you. In fact that pirate you so loved, I for get his name has already taken a bride."

Trish felt her heart breaking but kept a straight face. "If they have forgotten about me, then why not let me go and you can return to the ocean?"

"Never, why would I want to let you go we have a good thing going on here. I mean all you have to do is look pretty and bring in the money that will one day give me the life style I really do deserve."

"Why would you want to stay?"

"Easy enough my pet, money here equals power, and with you, well let's just say your a gold mine."

With that Royce throws a cover over Trish's tank, leaving Trish in the dark. "Don't worry my pet the trip will be short we have a show tonight."

The water in her tank sloshed back and forth as it is picked up and loaded onto a wagon. Slowly it just rocks slightly as the wagon sways back and forth as it , sitting in the dark tank thinks long and hard. Did her friends really give up on her? Did James fall in love with another woman? She bites her lip and then becomes determined to escape on her own. Feeling sick and tired of being helpless she is determined to get her hands on something to break this spell and return her legs to her.

Elsewhere...

Hook walked up the gang plank onto the Jolly Roger he had left Smee in charge of it as he searched the land. It was about time to check in with the others on the progress of whether or not any of them had heard or seen Trish. His heart was heavy and he longed to see her again. As the ship sailed out into the open ocean it slowed down and stopped all together. Letting it just bob up and down on the currents they waited in silence. As the sun began to slip over the horizon and night began to take over Peter landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger. "Evening Hook," he called out.

"Hello Peter, we're just waiting on Xavier to arrive now."

Peter nods his head and walks towards the side of the ship. A short time later Xavier's head emerges from the ocean. "James Hook, how are thee;" he calls out.

Rushing to the side of the ship he peers over the edge and spots the merman. "Things would be so much better if Trish was among us have either of you heard or found anything out yet?"

"No," they both answer.

"I've left Smee in charge of the ship but I plan to continue searching the land. She is a witch perhaps she has abandoned the ocean," Hook explained.

"The merfolk have begun searching rivers and lakes but nothing has been heard of as of yet," Xavier responded.

"I have flown over towns and spoke with children that would hear me. None that I have come across have seen anything unusual," Peter began.

"Well then we must continue our search until we find her," Hook insisted.

"I agree," Xavier responded.

With that they part ways once again and head back out searching for her. Jack sat with his back against the deck rail looking off into the distance. he missed his sister but knew that she was strong. If she could she would find a way to return to them on her own. He let out a sigh and rose up onto his feet walking towards the cabins he enters his room. Closing the door behind him he lets a single tear fall from his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please feel free to read and review. These make me want to write more and update sooner.**

**Chapter 2**

A flyer was stuck to the mailbox just outside her house. Jane picked it up and looked at it with interest. A circus had come to town. She had not seen one in many years. Walking back into her house she wondered how her old roommates were doing. They had disappeared long ago, but she had an idea of where they could have gone. She thought back to her days of traveling with Peter and the Lost Boys. She would never trade those days for to her they were as precious as diamonds. Looking back down at the flyer she decided that she would attend the circus. A smile shone upon her face as she went about the rest of her day. She still had a few hours before the circus began.

The wagon had stopped long ago and Trish was unloaded from it. Her tank would remain covered until Royce removed it. With a sigh she thought long and hard about what she could possibly do. Then she remembered the necklace. Many a night she had watched Royce run a absent minded finger over it and when she did it let out a small glow. Maybe just maybe that necklace held magic. If that was true maybe that magic will set her free. She became determined then to get the necklace from her.

As evening fell upon the circus a vast amount of people arrived. Many of which enjoyed the sights and the sounds. Finally the sideshows were opened and as people began getting in line Royce showed up. Pulling back the cover on Trish's tank she smiled at the mermaid. Now be a good little pet and entertain they paying people my dear. Just as she was about to cast a spell to keep Trish from speaking a boy ran into the tent and bumped into her. Spinning around Royce chased after the boy completely forgetting that her spell was incomplete. Not wanting to ruin this opportunity Trish pretended to not be able to speak.

Paying customers came and went and when one stayed a moment longer then expected Trish looked at the man with kindness. As he was about to walk away she realized she knew him from somewhere. She had seen him many a time a long time ago. She sat back and thought, when it dawned on her that he was from London. That man was the man who used to deliver her mail. She pulled herself up near the top of the tank and stuck her head out looking around wildly for anyone else she might recognize. As she was about to drop back into teh tank her eyes meet those of Jane Darling.

Rushing to the mermaids tank Jane gasped in surprise. "Trish is it really you?"

Looking to make sure Royce was no where Trish replied, "yes Jane and I could really use your help."

"How did you... when did you..." Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Jane tried again. "How did this happen to you?"

"It's a long story best for when I get out of here."

Jane nodded, "what can I do to help."

"The woman in charge of me, well she's actually a sea witch. She turned me into a mermaid and now I think the only way to not be one is to get a hold of the necklace she wears."

"I see."

"Jane have you heard from Peter?"

"He stops in but he never stays for too long anymore."

"Trish, why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave on purpose, Jack and I were sort of kidnapped by James Hook."

"Well that certainly explains a lot."

Just then a shadow falls over the two talking women. Trish closes her mouth and once again pretends to be mute. Jane realizes what is going on and plays along. Slowly Royce walks up to the tank and looks at the two women. "I see you are enjoying my pet."

"Oh she is quite the beautiful creature," Jane replys.

Trish glares at Royce but her eyes focus on the golden necklace around her neck. "You my dear seem to have an unusual taste for creatures like her have you by chance seen one before?"

"I have never seen one before but I often dream about mermaids when I was younger."

Royce smiles and leans down toward the tank a bit looking deeper into Jane's eyes. "If you want I can make you like one of them. It wouldn't cost you much."

Trish becomes furious as she realizes that the sea witch was trying to cast a spell on her friend. Pulling her self up and over the side of the tank she grasps the necklace in her hand yanking off from her neck. Royce screams out in fury and Jane shakes free of the spell stepping back. As Trish falls towards the floor the world seems to slow down a bit. As the impact of hitting the ground the necklace breaks open. From it hundreds of little lights fly out of it and one hits Trish as another hits Royce. Pulling herself into a sitting position Trish is amazed to see her legs are back as for the Sea Witch she shrinks and finally disappears from view.

Getting to her feet she helps Jane to hers and they both rush out of the tent. "Are you alright Jane?"

"I'm fine, what happened in there?"

"The witch tried to turn you into a mermaid as well."

"Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure maybe she's gone for good or maybe she just escaped before anyone could see what she really is."

They walk on for a bit through the circus and finally they leave it behind as Jane escorts Trish back to her home. "I'm glad your alright Trish, but where is your brother?"

"He's in Neverland and I hope that he is doing well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking back slowly to Jane's house they spoke quietly. Many things had happened to Trish and as Jane soon learned some for the better. They laughed and giggled as they neared their home.

It had appeared out of no where as if by magic. Darkness swept over London and with it came the fog. Without warning it grew colder causing the women to draw their shawls tighter around their shoulders. Wind and rain swept the two women across the street soaking them fully. The storm pushed against them as they struggled to get to the safety of their home.

Icy fingers wrapped around the two women's arms and an evil laugh echoed around them. Struggling to get away from the icy fingers they pushed against the storm. Struggling for the door Jane's fingers just barely brushed the handle. It opened stubbornly and turning Jane grabbed Trish's hand pulling her inside behind her. The women collapse on the floor in a pile and as quickly as the fingers had appeared they were gone. A scream of anger whipped around them coming from outside and the women stared out into the darkness in shock. Slamming the front door Jane turns to Trish, "what was that?"

"I'm not sure but I didn't like it."

Peter Pan took off into the night soaring high over the Jolly Roger. From the crows nest he had seen a huge storm brewing off in the distance. Before leaving the ship he had flown down and informed Hook of what he had seen. Peter then waved to Hook and took off into the night heading away from the storm. He had to check in on the lost boys before he continued his search. He was after all in charge of the much younger children.

James paced back and forth over the deck. An odd feeling of urgency had filled him when he stared at the storm. It was in fact a storm he never seen before, it was black and seemed to light up with red every few moments. This storm seemed angry to him and he didn't know what could have caused it. Turning towards the wheel, "Smee can't this ship move any faster?"

"She's going as quick as she can captain."

The shore came into sight just as quickly as the storm grew stronger. James watched it closely and realized that the storm was actually focused on one area. To be more exact it was focused on a house he knew all too well. Grabbing his sword and pistol he raced for the deck as the ship slowly pulled into the dock. Not waiting for it to be tied down he leapt over the rail landing on his two feet and raced off into the night. He was needed and that much he knew. He had to do something if not he was afraid he would never see his beloved again.

Jane and Trish huddled against each other as the storm ragged around their home. It sounded as if someone was pounding on the house trying to break it and they were winning. Pieces of plaster fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor hanging lights now barely hung onto the wires above the rooms. The house felt as though it were being compressed. They were scared but anger was filling them up. Whatever followed them was making them really angry. Taking a deep breath as another piece of plaster crashed to the floor Trish rose to her feet. "Enough is enough," she yelled out.

Stomping to the door she pulls it open and screams out into the storm. "If your so big and bad show yourself and face me."

Walking out the door and looking straight in front of her Royce appears before her. "You belong to me little girl."

Just as Trish is about to pull her hand back away from Royce a sword comes out of her chest. Royce looks down and feels the warm blood cover her fingers and chest. She looks in horror at Trish and sinks to the ground with the sword still buried deep within her. Trish watches her fall then lifts her eyes to see who could have done this. Her eyes lock on James and then everything goes dark as she falls to the ground.

A few moments ago...

Running for all he is worth James hurry towards the Darling house. Something evil is there and he has no idea what it could be. He appears just as a woman materializes from the darkness. He hears and sees everything she is doing and fury escapes from him. Without a word he thrusts his sword deep into the woman's back and watches as her body shifts in shape for a moment before she dies. His eyes latch onto Trish's and a small gasp is heard coming from her lips. Her eyes roll back and she begins to fall he catches her with his good hand and pulls her tightly against his body. "Trish, Trish, please wake up;" he begs softly.

Her eyes flicker back and forth and slowly they open. She stares into his eyes which seem damp to her. Gently she raises her hand to his face and wipes the tears from his eyes. He laughs softly and presses his lips to hers without thinking. His lips are tender on hers and to Trish they taste a bit like honey. Wrapping her arms around his neck they continue to kiss until someone interrupts them. Raising their heads up they look at a startled Jane who is a bit red in the face with her hands on her hips. "What in the world Trish and with Hook no less..."

They blush and Trish quickly gets to her feet. "I I can explain," she starts. Hook rises to his feet slowly and dusts off his pants before wrapping his good arm around Trish's waist. "What is there to explain my dear," he mumbles into her hair.

All Jane can really do is stare at the two in complete shock. Hook finally turns and notices the state of the house. He shakes his head and looks at Jane slowly. "Well Miss Darling it would appear once again your house has been destroyed but I think that it may be beyond repair."

"What would you have me do about it Hook," Jane asks angrily?

"Easy gather the belongings you wish and come stay with us on the Jolly Roger. I know that you have always wanted to return to Neverland and if that alone was reason enough. I'm sure we could build you a fine home there. Not to mention the lost boys would be thrilled to see you again. From what I understand you always had a talent of telling stories."

A blush crosses Jane's face and she nods her head slowly. Hook walks the two women inside just as some of his pirates show up to lend a hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for making you wait so long for an update. Again I do not own Peter Pan just my own characters. Please Read and Review, Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

Pirates approached the Darling house following Hook's trail. As they drew closer they spotted him leaning against the door frame. "Bout time you lazy dogs got here. Help the lasses with their belongings so we can leave port faster."

"Aye Captain."

They dash inside and begin grabbing everything and anything that Jane or Trish set out. Walking slowly through her home Jane puts together an emergency kit, linen and some pots and pans. As the pirates continue grabbing her things she heads upstairs to pack a few bags of clothing.

Trish tries to help Jane as much as possible but not really sure of what she wants to take leaves Trish with little to help with. Finally giving up she heads upstairs and looks into her old room that she and Jack shared. To her surprise their belongings though few they are, are still their and quickly she begins putting most of them in their luggage to take with. James watched as his pirates came and went from the house moving quickly to gather what every was placed out for them. He chuckles to himself as he watches them grateful that he does not have to carry a single thing.

As the last of the bags were removed from the house Jane and Trish come out. Jane turns to lock the door, places a single hand upon the frame. She doubts that she will ever return her new home was waiting for them in Neverland. James wraps a protective arm around Trish; "shall we head home ladies?"

"Aye James lets head home to our dear friends," both women reply.

Walking through London one last time they look around. As they come to the docks they turn and gaze over sleeping London one last time. Without tears in their eyes and with smiling faces they climb the ramp of the Jolly Roger. "Smee," Hook yelled: "set a course for Neverland, full sails. We set out at once!"

As the ship bopped and rolled over the waves the two women grow tired. Taking Jane by the hand Trish bids James a good night. They talk late into the evening and finally find a peaceful slumber before dawn. Midafternoon comes and a loud crowing is heard throughout the ship. Both women wake up and change quickly before heading up to the deck. James having never gone to bed is already up there trying to talk to an extremely happy Peter Pan. "Knock off the noise Peter, the women are sleeping."

"But Hook I want to see them it's been so long."

"Not now Peter let them rest," James tries to explain as the two women come up on deck.

"Good morning James and Peter," they both say.

James turns and smiles brightly at the two women. "Good morning ladies, I'm sorry about Peter."

"Mother!" Peter crows out and lands before her wrapping his small arms tightly around her waist. He peeks around her and spots Jane and with another crow he lets Trish loose and wraps his arms around Jane.

"Mother!" He cry out again. Tears come to his eyes as he looks at both of them.

"Both my mothers are coming to stay with us?"

"Aye," James answers rolling his eyes as Peter shoots off in to the air doing somersaults.

"I'll inform the lost boys and Mother we'll get your house put together for you to live in. Unless you want to live on Hook's boat?"

"No Peter I'll live in a house near you boys if you like," Jane answers.

He crows loudly once more before he flys off toward the island in the near distance. Jane walks towards the railing and gazes out over the calm ocean watching the island move closer towards them. James takes Trish by the hand and leads her to the helm of the ship. "What's wrong James?"

"I don't want to force you to live on my ship, if you want to live on the land with Jane I'll understand."

"No James, my heart is on this ship and with you. I could never leave you or this ship behind," explains Trish.

"Trish, I don't know what to say but I never gave up hope in finding you. I never want to lose you like that again."

Dropping down on e one knee and taking her hands in his one good one. "I don't have a ring suitable for you but I can not bear to wait another day. Trish you've been in my heart every since I first laid eyes on you. Your tough and yet beautiful and everyday you are here with me I find myself a lucky man. I can not bear to live without you or lose you to another. Please will you settle this old captains heart and become my future wife?"

Trish moved a hand to her lips as a gasp escaped from them. She really loved James with all her heart and tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered a soft "yes" into his ear.

Jumping to his feet he swings her in his arms and kisses her soundly on the lips. "I love you Trish."

"I love you as well my wonderful James Hook."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Peter Pan, just my own characters and ideas.**

**Chapter 5**

Jack pulled the pillow over his head to drown out Peter's crowing. It had been over a year and he missed his sister. Sleep refused to come back to him, he rose from his bed. Splashing cool water on his face he pulls off his dirty shirt and pulls on a fresh one. Turning he heads out his door and heads upstairs to the deck. Sunlight blinds him and he quickly moves his hand to shade them from the harsh rays.

Hearing James speaking to someone, he turns and heads that way. As he makes his way towards the captain his knees grow weak. He stumbles forward and her name escapes his lips as soft as a whisper. "Trish...".

Tears flood his eyes and without another word he runs towards them. Before she realizes what is happening Jack knocks her down and clings to her waist. Holding onto her tightly he crys freely into her arms. A smile crosses her face and she gently wraps her arms around him. Her expression is soft and full of love as she hush's him gently. "I never gave up sis,... I never gave up;" he crys out.

"Shhh its fine Jack, I'm here now."

"I missed you so much," he continues crying harshly onto her dress.

Trish continues to hold her brother as he trys to calm down. While James just stands there and watches them in contentment. A tender look is upon his face, he is truly happy right now. He has the woman of his dreams as his fiancée and he feels truly lucky. Moving to the wheel of the ship he takes hold of it and with a steady hand guides it into dock. As the anchor plunges into the ocean to keep the ship from drifting heads appear from below the ocean waves.

Slowly Jack calms down and helps Trish to her feet. They make their way to the railing and just as Trish is seen from the ocean a cheer screams out from the merfolk. Trish smiles and waves at everyone as James moves towards her wrapping his good hand around her waist and pulling her gently to his side. Xavier and Jade notice his movement and smile brightly at the spotting her friends Trish waves eagerly to them and they wave back enthusiastically.

Feet hit the packed earth as dozens of lost boys rush from the forest. As they spot the ship docked they scream out in eager tones. Trish looks up and over her shoulder at the forest and waves eagerly to them all. They cheer once more as Jack rushes from the deck and joins the boys begin to sing and dance with them in glee. Peter swoops down and lands with the others as well and begins dancing and crowing loudly making many merfolk to laugh in happiness.

Hours pass and slowly one by one the merfolk head back to their own homes. Jade and Xavier are the last to leave and they wish Trish a good night. Peter grabs Jane by her hand and pulls her gently towards the forest. Running to Trish Jack hugs her one last time before taking off after the other lost boys. He loved being on the ship with James but his home was with the others. Tears come to Trish's eyes as she watches everyone leave. Pulling Trish into his arms James kisses her softly on the lips. "Come along my dear, it's growing late and we can visit them in the morning."

"Your coming with me?"

"Of course if you want me to that is. I really don't want to leave my wonderful woman alone."

"I would love that James."

"Would it be alright if I sat in your cabin until you fell asleep. I just don't want to leave you, when I just got you back."

"You can stay with me as long as you like James. I don't think I want to be alone just yet. At least not until I fall asleep."

"Trish would you like me to hold you while you fall asleep."

"James I would greatly love that."

"Then I will hold you until you fall asleep my love, we will sleep together once we are married. Until then I will always be just one door away."

She climbs into his arms as he sits down on the bed. Closing her eyes she loves the feeling of his fingers running gently through her soft hair. Sleep soon takes her and she dreams of her beloved James. She never realizes when he moves her gently out of his arms or when he kisses her forehead softly before slipping from her room for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Peter Pan only my own ideas and characters. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Chapter 6**

Word spread throughout Neverland like wildfire, that James Hook had finally asked Trish to be his. Everyone knew that those two would want to be married as soon as possible. To tell the truth they really did not want to wait after how long they were apart. Then again who could really blame them it had taken him a whole year that they had lost when she was missing. Now all they really wanted to do was make up the time that was taken from them.

A few weeks had passed and like many days Jack was there to see his sister. he loved her and he was extremely happy to know that she was happy. Tears sprang to life in his eyes and he rubbed them away before throwing his arms lovingly around his sister. He smiled up at her face one more time before he skipped out of the room. Trish turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. A huge smile was upon her face and making sure she looked perfect she turned as there came a knock on the door. Cracking the door open she peered out and spotted Peter waiting for her just outside it. He smiled softly at her and held out his arm for her to take.

Slowly they walked from her cabin up on the deck, Peter keeping his head held high. As they turned to head toward the afterdeck of the ship music began to play. As they walked slowly up the stairs Trish looked out around her, mermaids and mermen of all sizes and colors swam around the ship. Alexander was at the rear being held up by water and he held a large book before him. James turned as a gasp escaped from the crowd. Smee places a steady hand on his captain keeping him from rushing to her side. Slowly Peter leads her towards James and their eyes seem to lock on each other.

"Who gives this woman," asked Alexander?

Holding his head high he answers in his loudest voice possible so that everyone could hear.m "I give our mother on this day."

Slowly Peter lets his arm slip from hers and moves off to the side to watch. Taking his good hand in hers James turns towards her and smiles softly at her. Not being afraid Trish grasps his hook in her other hand, causing the crowd to gasp in surprise. "Friends we gather here today to witness the marriage of these two fine people. They had gone through life searching for each other and as luck would have it have found each other, more then once at that."

All James could do was look lovingly at his bride. He knew that after today he would finally feel whole that she was his better half. To be honest she felt the same way. "These two fine people struggled over the last year, being torn apart and finally finding each other once more. I ask now does anyone object to them being married?"Alex looked around the ship.

"Trish you may begin," he spoke softly.

Looking deep into his eyes Trish spoke firmly. "When I first meet you I found you to be arrogant, rude, and not very pleasant to be around. However after I got to know you I discovered how kind, and sweet nature you really were. I know you have been hurt in the past. I find nothing wrong with you, in my eyes you are perfect. I pledge to you on this day that even if death separates us I will and can not ever stop loving you." She brings his hook up to her lips and kisses it softly.

James stares at her stunned at her words, until Alex nudges him to speak. "I found you to be unique, beautiful even when I first laid eyes upon you. I was amazed at your strength and your courage to stand up against me. I still am amazed and surprised each day of how beautiful you really are and how lucky you make me feel. I pledge to you on this day that even death can not separate us because you will always reside in my heart now and forever. Even if you stop loving me I can nor will I ever stop loving you."

"You may now place the ring on her finger James," Alex spoke.

Turning James smiles at Jack who holds the ring on the pillow towards him. "Thank you my boy."

Gently he lifts up her hand and slips the ring onto her finger. She smiles softly at him as he kisses the ring once it is in place. Everyone remained silent as the couple just looked lovingly at each other for a moment until Alex spoke once more. "It is my right as king of the merfolk to announce you as husband and wife. Take her into your arms good man and kiss her already."

Scooping Trish into his arms he kisses her lovingly on the lips. Finally they break apart and face their guests. Smee gently claps James on the back and congratulates both of them. Jack rushes to his sister side and hugs her deeply as well as her husband. Everyone was finally happy in Neverland, but some say not quite as happy as Trish and James.

Slowly the door opens and closes behind the tall man. He runs a hand gently through his hair keeping his other in his coat pocket. "Telling stories to our children again love?"

She looks up and smiles lovingly at him. "Aye, just telling them our tale my love."

James leans down and kisses his wife soundly on her lips. Removing his hook from his pocket he points it teasingly at his two children. "If you little rascals want to play with Peter, you need to head to bed my dears."

Slowly Trish rises to her feet and James wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her gently to his side. She kisses him on his cheek once more before she leans over and blows out the candle lighting the room. "Sweet dreams my dears and may they be lovely ones at that."

**Message to all my readers...**

**Thank you for all your lovely support. I may write a new peter pan story later on in the future. I may even write a new one to tie in with this little trilogy. As for now I find that this is just how I had hoped it would end. May you enjoy and I hope to hear what you all thought of it. Thanks again for reading!**

**Angelic Aramina**


End file.
